Room 2
This is the overall third chapter of You-Zitsu manga series. Summary Kiyotaka Ayanokōji heads to the dorm rooms for the first time after finishing up at the convenience store. He receives his key-card for his room and after viewing the spacious insides, he relaxes and thinks about his reason for attending Advanced Nurturing High School in the first place: freedom. It is stated that in middle school, he was forbidden to associate with friends or relatives that were not approved for him. The next day right before lunch, Suzune Horikita and Kiyotaka discuss the value of friendship, with Suzune being adamant that friendship is unneeded. Kiyotaka clearly desires friends, and when Yōsuke Hirata announces that he is going to go get food and asks if anyone would like to join, Kiyotaka almost speaks up but misses his chance to join in. He leaves the classroom himself and is stopped by a cute girl shortly after. She introduces herself as Kikyō Kushida and asks if he is friends with Suzune. He denies this, but Kikyō isn't convinced, bringing up that the two of them were talking on the day of the opening ceremony. She states that her goal is to become friends with everyone in the class, but Suzune had coldly rejected her request to become acquainted. Kiyotaka explains that he had only met her the day before. Accepting this response, the two shake hands and part ways. Later on in the lunch break, Kiyotaka returns to the Classroom 1-D, where he comes across Suzune eating her own lunch. As they eat in silence, a notification that a exhibition of the schools club activities will be occurring in the gym comes on over the loudspeaker. This prompts Kiyotaka to ask Suzune if she intends to join any clubs, to which she immediately rejects. Kiyotaka explains that he also was not intending on joining any clubs himself, and Suzune realizes that he's only attending to attempt to make friends himself. Gaining some level of interest, she agrees to attend the exhibition with him for a bit. After school, the duo attend the exhibition together. As the clubs present to the attending students on stage, Kiyotaka and Suzune discuss whether they are interested in attending any of the various clubs that come up. After the event is coming to an end, the final representative comes on stage. Suzune has a visible difference in attitude at seeing the man take the stage, and doesn't respond to Kiyotaka's questioning on the matter. The representative introduces himself as Manabu Horikita, the president of the student council. He explains that the student council is looking for first year students who are not part of any clubs themselves and are motivated for positions. After the presentation, Suzune leaves on her own while Kiyotaka wonders if the two Horikita's are related to one another. As he is walking to the dorms, Kikyō appears outside the gym and calls out to him. She states that there was something that she would like to talk with him about, to which Kiyotaka agrees to discuss. Characters In order of appearance: * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji * Suzune Horikita * Yōsuke Hirata (Debut) * Kikyō Kushida * Manabu Horikita (Debut) Site Navigation es:Sala 2 id:Room 2 pt-br:Sala 2 vi:Room 2